fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Osborn
Tyler Osborn is a main character in The Powerpuff Girls, the police captain of Townsville. Before Season 1 Tyler Osborn reached the rank of police captain ten years prior to the season. Three years prior, he had stopped David Wilson for a DUI. Season 1 On the day of the inauguration, Osborn was working security. He noticed the commotion on the rooftop, and witnessed the result of a fight between Mr. Grant and Blossom. Osborn assumed that it was John Utonium who caused it, but Blossom proved it was her by breaking an officer's wrist with ease. Osborn interrogated Mr. Grant and found that he met with a man known only as The Representative. Tyler took a team to the warehouse, where The Representative managed to release three feral dogs by remote before being arrested. Osborn and his team left in search of the dogs until Blossom told them their locations. The final dog killed Mr. Grant. Osborn agreed to be a part of Meyer's Powerpuff Support Team, and agreed to test out the Powerpuff Girls against the the Amoeba Boys, even threatening to prosecute Utonium when he resisted. Osborn spoke with Bossman and convinced them to commit their crime at the park where the Powerpuff Girls easily took them down. Later, Osborn ran into Mr. Grant's lawyer, Greg, who identified the Representative as a lawyer named Malcolm Jules who had left for Denver the previous year. Osborn allowed him to interrogate him, and realized that the higher power was forcing the real Jules into hiding and using his body. Osborn was knocked down in Jules' escape. Osborn called Kathleen Keane to inform her that Blossom had cut class to spy on Justin Bradley, and was later called upon by Sarah Bellum when she suspected that Tom Seaton had bugged the room somehow. He went to the television station to keep and eye on Seaton, and was reminded of David Wilson's DUI. Osborn's presence at the station forced the Representative to order Seaton into hiding. Osborn immediately began searching for Seaton, and utilized the Powerpuff Girls against Keane's wishes to find him. Via Melanie Reenie's revelation, Osborn and the girls were led to a condominium where Seaton was successfully arrested. Osborn interrogated Seaton with his lawyer Greg at his side, but Seaton refused to admit to having worked for the Representative. Osborn had Officer Gedge lead David Wilson into his office to informally hire him to spy on Utonium and in return, would help him investigate the girls' origin. Later that day, Osborn told Sarah Bellum that her suspicions of Melanie Reenie did not constitute a warrant, and she would have to rely on the Powerpuff Girls if she wanted an investigation. Osborn attended another pointless meeting of the PST until Blossom called him. He finally answered the call and learned that Melanie Reenie had experimented on a girl named Priscilla Moore on the night she had been with the Representative. He tried to arrest her, but Meyer defended her, reminding the room about the pardon. Osborn began to believe the story about mind control before leaving. Osborn had the hospital hold John Utonium after he learned he had been on a date with Reenie the night before. As he suspected, Utonium was still running on adrenaline from having killed a hitman the previous night. He asked Utonium to look into the possibility that Reenie may be using chemicals for mind control. Later, he paid a visit to David Wilson and told him to stay away from the Utonium family. Osborn was disappointed in the Powerpuff Girls for losing Priscilla Moore, and when Osborn was called to a robbery at First National Bank, he left Zane Gedge in change when he heard that Meyer had called the Powerpuff Girls. John Utonium called him to explain how Reenie was controlling male testosterone with the chemicals in her perfume and agreed to force her to resign, but left when he found out that the Powerpuff Girls were arguing with each other instead of fighting the suspects at the bank. He returned just in time to witness a near-massacre at the bank when the argument grew out of control and immediately left for the PST meeting at Meyer's office where he told Utonium to hold off, told Reenie to meet him at the police station, and announced to the room that the Powerpuff Girls were suspended indefinitely. Osborn waited in the police station lobby for Melanie Reenie to arrive with Christopher Mills. He led them to a data analysis room in the back, where he introduced them to Gavin Emerson, an analyst and officer in charge when Osborn wasn't at the station. Osborn explained the plan to Christopher and Reenie: Christopher would meet a Gangreen operative named Desmond Callahan who had a problem with a prosecutor named Dennis Sanderson, and Christopher would tell him that he killed Sanderson to get him in the gang. Although Osborn had to wait for Sarah to speak with Christopher privately, he got Christopher in the field that night. Osborn had been keeping tabs on the girls since their suspension and quickly became suspicious when he lost track of them. He questioned Kathleen, who was defensive and only told him that the girls had been suspended from school. He went to see Utonium, who was confrontational and unhelpful. Fortunately for Osborn, Melanie Reenie came in with the surprising news that she was moving into Utonium's house. She accidentally let it slip that the girls had gone to see Meyer than morning. Osborn went to the capitol building, but Meyer and Sarah Bellum both ridiculed him with jokes until he left. At the station, he snapped at Gavin until another officer led him outside, where the Powerpuff Girls had left Norman Lumpkins tied up with a note saying they were sorry. Osborn was invited to Meyer's office to discuss reinstating the Powerpuff Girls. After Sergeant Gedge offered to take over Tom Seaton's trial, he agreed to test the girls. The next day, he introduced the girls to Bridget Kay, who had contacted the police department about a stalker. Osborn made it very clear that the girls were not to investigate or fight. They were only allowed to protect Bridget. The girls promised and, despite the arrival of Cole Wakefield, they kept their promise. On the night of the Gangreen Gang's break in at the McCracken County Museum, Osborn was with the others on the assignment in the data analysis room watching the event in real time. Osborn had made the difficult decision not warn the museum in advance so as not to tip off the gang. Osborn followed their movements closely until they were spotted by the guard, Elias Kelly. Sarah demanded that reinforcements be sent in to save Elias Kelly, but Reenie argued that to send anyone would risk Christopher as well as the entire operation. Osborn eventually decided to leave it alone and sent Christopher the order via text not to interfere, which ended badly when the decision was made to kill Elias Kelly. The next day, Osborn was glad to hear that Mr. Kelly's death did not adversely affect Christopher and that he was still willing to continue with the operation. Osborn was not happy, however, when Christopher claimed that he had learned everything he could from Lucas' team and said the only way to gain more information was to acquire the Book of Bakamin. Osborn told him it was too dangerous and forbade him from going after the book. Christopher appeared to concede defeat, but upon returning to the data analysis room that night, Osborn was informed by Melanie Reenie that Christopher had a plan to get the book. He called Christopher to put an end to his renegade plan or else he would be pulled from the mission, but Christopher did not heed his threat and continued anyways. Christopher wound up being caught in the act by Desmond Callahan. Melanie Reenie immediately called for his rescue, but Osborn denied her request, pointing out the danger in sending a rescue team in blind since Gavin reported that he had lost all audio and video on the feed. Reenie refused to accept Osborn's reasoning and left to do what she had to do. Osborn continued to attend PST meetings after Reenie skipped town and, for the following two weeks, defended Reenie whenever Kathleen Keane would say something mean about her, and pointed out that she had saved Christopher Mills' life. Eventually, Keane decided to cut it out and assist in deciphering the images found in the Book of Bakamin, only to find that she instantly recognized them as symbols from a druid sect from the middle ages that worshiped a demon and sought to bring him into this world. Reese Baum them entered and Osborn was cautious when she offered to provide information that could prevent the summoning at Millennium Park, but only in exchange for Utonium's Chemical X. The next day, Osborn spoke with Sarah Bellum at the station about the threat of demonic activity in Townsville. He was more willing to accept the possibility than Sarah. Then, Osborn received word of the hostage situation at the high school, so he and Sarah went down there. Roger Hillenburg came out and told them to stay put while also revealing that Meyer was in the building. Later, Desmond Callahan came out with a plan to rescue the hostages. Sarah was opposed and called for his arrest, but Osborn agreed to Desmond's plan, rescuing the hostages, but also allowing his to escape. Osborn found Hillenburg's body just after Desmond made his escape. A few days later, Osborn found himself in two unwanted conversations. In the first, Osborn argued with David Wilson, who found himself arrested after breaking the restraining order he thought had been revoked. Osborn assured him he never had any intention of it. Shortly thereafter, Osborn ran into Zane Gedge, who was supposed to still be in the hospital recuperating from the car crash. Gedge insisted on being present at Millennium Park, but Osborn expressly forbade it. Two days later, Osborn was present at the PST meeting where Keane insisted on taking the demon threat seriously with proof, the Powerpuff Girls crashed insisting on knowing everything that the PST was keeping a secret, including the Gangreen Gang, and Utonium admitting that they had no other choice but to give in to Reese Baum. The following day, Osborn got word that the summoning would be taking place that night. He and several other police officers set up around Millennium Park in preparation for the gang's arrival. The Powerpuff Girls arrived on time and told them to wait until they arrived. He called Meyer and Sarah to ensure they were ready with the counter-spell provided by Reese Baum, before being notified by Beta Team leader that a lone police officer was spotted running toward the center of the park with a man in a brown suit. Osborn put it aside as the gang started arriving. Osborn called Meyer angrily to inform him that the barrier had not fallen, but they managed to get the barrier to fall a few minutes later and Osborn immediately approached Xavier while the girls went to rescue hostages. Xavier fired a green beam at him, and Osborn took cover. Xavier simply blocked the retaliation bullets, so Osborn had no choice but to retreat. In thinking of another plan, David Wilson appeared. Osborn told him to draw Xavier's fire, which he reluctantly did. With Xavier distracted, Osborn was able to shoot him three times, killing him. The girls later reported that the park was deserted, and Osborn assured them that the remaining Gangreen members will be arrested before thanking them for all their help. Season 2 Osborn spent the following month making sure all of the Gangreen members were accounted for, although he put Zane Gedge formally in charge of the groundwork as punishment for having disobeyed his orders. In the meantime, Osborn focused his attention on John Utonium, who insisted that Reese Baum had taken him to a dead end. Osborn believed he was lying, but was unable to prove that he did, in fact know the identity of the higher power. Osborn was intrigued, the next day, to find that the Powerpuff Girls had been created using bodies that Utonium had stolen from the morgue. Meyer defended Utonium when Osborn suggested prosecution, and Utonium offered to speak with Flower Kubelik's family, the girl whose body had been used for Blossom, because her younger sister River was showing Flower's picture on live TV. Later, Osborn was informed by Lieutenant Gedge that Lucas Neuwirth wanted to talk to him about the demon after hearing about the phasing mugger at the Corner Shop. During this conversation, another officer reported that Norman Lumpkins had skipped bail. Putting that aside, Osborn finally agreed to speak with Lucas. The latter explained that he was certain that demon was loose and offered his help to find him in return for immunity and access to the [[Anacoluthon Codex in order to remove his tattoo, which he fears will eventually kill him. Osborn, still skeptical about the demon's existence, denies his offer. The next day, however, Osborn is proven wrong when Bubbles and Buttercup finally locate Jeremy Flint, who has been possessed by the demon of the Book of Bakamin. At the PST meeting that night, Osborn vehemently argues against Gedge's suggestion to release Lucas Neuwirth in order to fight the demon. Bubbles sides with Gedge and Osborn reluctantly agrees to have him released. The plan hits a minor snag, however, when Osborn finds out that Lucas' parents refuse to take him back into their custody. Because his parents won't take him back, Osborn convinces Kathleen Keane to take guardianship of Lucas. She is reluctant, but Osborn offers to lay off any questions regarding Reese if she will take him. Still reluctant, Keane accepted that she had no other option and agreed. Osborn returned by Lucas and handed him off to her before Lucas and Keane realized that the demon gate in Millennium Park was still open. Tyler attends a PST meeting soon after Utonium and Sarah returned from Oregon. Utonium explained what happened in Oregon, leaving out the part where he was bailed out by Ryan Parker, but Osborn interrupts him to ask about the Devon Group and Reese Baum's whereabouts. Utonium feigned ignorance and Sarah stormed out of the office due to frustration. That night, Osborn returned to home to find Jim Kolb in his house. Kolb introduced himself and offered information about Utonium in exchange for access to the Powerpuff Girls. Osborn assented. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 See also Osborn, Tyler Osborn, Tyler Osborn, Tyler Osborn, Tyler Osborn, Tyler Osborn, Tyler